File talk:Mounblutain Anime Infobox.png
Mounblutain's Wish for a Non-Halloween Infobox Are you kidding me? Obscuring the characters face is 100x worse than having a somewhat action pose. 07:18, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Look at the page and the manga infobox, that's why we have a separate image for his face only. Manga image should have the face too. There's no reason to put the face in the appearance section just so he can wear his costume in the infobox. 07:22, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Unless he goes around covered in wounds and blood all the time we shouldn't use an image that shows battle damage in his infobox. MasterDeva (talk) 07:25, February 7, 2013 (UTC) He doesn't always wear the sogeking mask either. The mask obscures the features that the infobox should show. 07:26, February 7, 2013 (UTC) He DOES wear it. The only time he is seen without it is when he got captured if I remember correctly. Plus battle damage shouldn't be seen in the infobox images unless there are no alternatives. MasterDeva (talk) 07:29, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Not an action pose. http://images.wikia.com/onepiece/images/archive/d/dc/20120905230922%21Buggy_Infobox_Pre_Skip.png That is an action pose. SeaTerror (talk) 07:30, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Sure he wears it, but Usopp always wears it. Should that be his infobox? A mask should not be covering a character's face if his true form is shown. 07:35, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Uhm Usopp was only wearing the mask while he was Sogeking (or needed) while Mounblutain required it constantly because he was shown with it in his bounty poster. His most shown appearance was with the mask. MasterDeva (talk) 07:43, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Yes, but even though it's "most shown", it's still blocking his ACTUAL FACE. 07:46, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Well... I guess since he is listed as an individual and not as Fake Sogeking his face should be visible. Still a picture without battle damage would be more preferable. We could add the one with the blood in a gallery section separately from the infobox. MasterDeva (talk) 08:21, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Well a picture without battle damage is impossible. If it's the best image possible (Since he isn't named Fake Sogeking), then we just have to go with it. 08:22, February 7, 2013 (UTC) His normal look though isn't covered with blood and wounds. Unless a third image is found we should go with his masked appearance to avoid showing battle damage. Basically that's the only reason I'm against that image. MasterDeva (talk) 08:35, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Then you should be against Luffy's post time skip image because it has a giant "battle damage" scar from Akainu. The image Galaxy uploaded is much better. SeaTerror (talk) 08:41, February 7, 2013 (UTC) That's a ridiculous example, don't make up things SeaTerror. Luffy's scar is part of his normal appearance sine it's permanent. What you're referring to would be wounds Luffy got from getting beat up by Nami. Which they usually disappear a few moments later. MasterDeva (talk) 08:52, February 7, 2013 (UTC) That troll comment could easily be countered by saying that there's a difference between scars and wounds. :Don't feed the trolls. MasterDeva (talk) 10:21, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Not a troll comment. It is obvious Galaxy's image is much better. There is no reason to use the other one when there is a perfectly fine non covered image. SeaTerror (talk) 10:02, February 7, 2013 (UTC) I also think gal's image is better, I was referring to your preposterous comparison. The reason most action poses (or images with wounds/injured people) is that they frequently obscure the subject's face or contort their body. Because most dramatic or action poses have these things, the Guidelines were written to prohibit them. However, there are occasional exceptions to the guidelines in special cases, and I think this is one of them. In Gal's version of the picture, there are many positives that the alternative version does not have. Chiefly, his face is visible in Gal's version, and even with the wounds, you get a much better understanding of his face than with the mask. (In fact, no images of his face exist without the wounds.) With Gal's version, you also get a much more "full body" shot, which gives a better understanding the size/shape of his body. Since the main reasons to avoid action poses don't really apply here (at least when comparing to the alternative), I believe we should use Gal's version. 17:38, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Seconded. As long as we make it clear that it is allowed solely because alternatives are lacking, and for that reason only, we'll use it for the infobox. Otherwise images with battle damage shouldn't be used for a character's profile. MasterDeva (talk) 11:21, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Alright, I've reverted it to Gal's version then. But we aren't quite done here yet. We will also need to see if there are any pictures from the Manga that are better than the equivalent of this one, otherwise we should use that as well. And instead of having a close-up of his face in his appearance section, we'll need a picture of his mask instead. 14:39, February 8, 2013 (UTC) JSD, that's why we have the anime/manga switch, we can't have two manga images, lol. :? I'm not saying we need two images... I'm just talking about taking the same shot as this anime picture from the manga and using that. 15:15, February 8, 2013 (UTC) :I looked an there's no equivalent to this shot in the manga. Does there need to be? I know it improves the overall look of an infobox, but it doesn't seem mandatory. 03:26, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I thought I remembered a manga image similar to this one. Turns out there are no manga images of his face at all. (besides one from the side that's not good enough) 07:28, February 9, 2013 (UTC)